THAT'S LIFE!
by Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat
Summary: Live is not easy. Espacialy not when some one is out to kill your crash. contiued ONLY if people review! (parings: TalaOc KaiOc BrainOc JohnnyOc and many many more)
1. Brains Morning

Fluffy Kitten: HELO EVERY ONE ::Waves madly::  
  
Kai: ::Takes a step back:: Weirdo Fluffy Kitten: OH don't be mean!! Anyway I have decided to write a new story!! And well you are in it!! ::sweat drops:: Hope you like it!! NOW who wants to do the disclaimer! ::Hear crickets chirping:: Anyone! ::Crickets get louder:: Dose nobody love me ::close to tears:: Tala: ::sighs:: I'll do it! Fluffy Kitten: ::jumps into Tala's arms and purrs:: Tala: ::sweat drops:: Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat don't own Bey Blade. They only own There OC's. Fluffy Kitten: Oh thank you Tala! You're such a Cutie!! Let Start the story!!!  
  
"Talking" Thoughts Sound effects 'Talking to/from Voices inside the head '  
  
/Mornings before school at Brains mansionBrains POV /  
  
Why am I starting to think about her now! Thought brain as he walked into the bath room too take a shower. 'Because you're in love!' said a sly voice in his head. 'Don't be an idiot I can't be in love with her!' Brain told it. It was starting to become annoying. It started coming when he started thinking about her. His heart made a leap. 'Why on earth did my heart just jump?' 'Because that's what they are supposed to do when you think about someone that you're in love with.' Said it in a as-a-matter-of-fact tonne. 'But why on earth would I be in love in her? HA! Can you answer me that!!!' Brian smirked. There was no way that the voices he heard were going to came back. 'You know it as good as I do there is over a billon reason. The Question is can you think of on reason?' 'Well there would be her beautiful eyes, her silk like brown hair, her beautiful curved body, Her kissable cherry red lips, She is so smart and adorable, She has such a warm laugh, the way she moves, the way her face turns chrisom when she is embarrassed or doing sport, maybe because she is so small... Hey WAIT A MINUTE YOU JUST TRICKED ME ASSHOLE!!!!!' 'You see I told you where head over heels in love!' 'I suppose you are right.'  
  
'Well that went quick. What made you agree?' '1. I think it's stupid: when people deny something that they all ready know its true. 2. I feel like an idiot when I ague with myself. Now crawl back in to the hell you crawled out from!'  
  
/Few Hours later in Brains car on the way to school/  
  
I drove around the corner and saw as "She" was walking down the street. I stopped at a traffic light. I watched her walking down the street until I was pulled back from cloud 7 as my mobile rang. I sighed as I answered it. "YO Man! Where have you been you where supposed to pick me up nearly 20 minute ago!" said a very annoyed Tala. "Shit I forgot. Can you get a lift from Kai?" I said as I drove in front off my school. "Already did that." Meet you in the homeroom." With that he hung up. This madness has to stop! Brain thought to himself as he got out of his car and enter the hell hole called school  
  
Fluffy Kitten: How Did you like it? ::Extremely cheerful:: Brain: YOU MADE ME SOUND LIKE A FUCKING LOVE SICK PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fluffy Kitten: ::burst into tears:: Tala: Now look what you done Brain! ::Picks Fluffy kitten up:: Now, Now. I liked your story! Fluffy Kitten: Yah but you're the only one! ::cries even harder:: Tala: No I am not! Right People! You like it to! So R&R!!!!!!! I'd be very grateful!! So would she :: looks at the crying kitten!!:: 


	2. Worried Frinds

Fluffy Kitten: ::Jumps around throwing confetti:: Some one likes my story! Some one likes my story! Some one likes my story! Some one...  
  
Alley Cat, Kai, and Brain: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fluffy Kitten: OH... Some one reviewed my story! Some one reviewed my story! Some one ...  
  
Alley Cat: ::goes on her knees:: what do I have to do that she'll stop!  
  
Fluffy Kitten: Some one likes my story! Some one reviewed my story!  
  
Tala: You want me to make her stop!  
  
Kai, Brain: YES!!!  
  
Tala: Ok. Fluffy Kitten Don't you want to say thank you to fallen angel wiv horns for being so nice to review your story!  
  
Fluffy Kitten: Thank you fallen angel wiv horns! You saved my day!!!! And I am going to do what you asked to. ::gets out lipstick::  
  
Tala: ::gets a chair and popcorn:: This going to be fun!  
  
Kai: Why is she putting on that pink lipstick? And what did that reviewer asked her to do!  
  
Tala: Well if you would have done your homework you would know that she has asked FK to give you a kiss from her!  
  
Kai: OO  
  
Fluffy Kitten: Ready! Where are you Kai!!!  
  
Kai: ::runs:: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Fluffy Kitten: the more you run the worse it will get!!  
  
Tala: I suppose I'll do the disclaimer! Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat do not own Bey Blade or any of its Characters! But she dose own her OC's and if you use them with out asking then there will be hell on earth!! I'll make sure of that!!!  
  
Brain: Just get on with the story author pet!  
  
Tala: Hey who are you calling author pet over grown baby!!  
  
Brain: Why you little!!!!  
  
. "Talking" 'Talking from/to inner voice'  
  
. Chapter 2  
  
/Homeroom/  
  
/Normal POV/  
  
Tala was sitting on his desk so that he was facing Johnny and Kai. "Brain has been acting completely strange. I mean when we met up somewhere he used to be there 10 minutes early! And now days we have to consider lucky when he isn't 2 hours late." Said Tala.  
  
"Hm" was Kais response.  
  
"Well maybe he has trouble at home?" said Mariam thoughtfully as she turned around to face them.  
  
"Well even if that's the case it still doesn't explain why we have to yell his name 10 times before we get a response!" said Johnny thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe it a girl!" They all turned around and stared at the pink haired girl that sat a row behind then.  
  
"What? I mean my brother had exactly the same syndromes when he fell in love with Jessie!" said Mariah as if it was the most logical reason on earth.  
  
"Yeah But you brother is Lee not Brain. Brain would just go over to the girl and claim her!" said Johnny.  
  
"Well my brother had done that with every girl he wanted until he met Jessie. He just couldn't do it. Every time he tried to ask her out he always end up to asking her for a pencil. It took him for ever to ask her. Maybe Brain has the same problem."  
  
"Hum Mariah... Brain will have that problem when hell freezes!" said Johnny.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. Tala had the same problem when he tried to ask Lisa out remember?" said Kais in his usually emotionless voice.  
  
"Hello Brain! Your on time to day!" said Mariam as she saw Brain walking into the room.  
  
"So where are we going to have it?" asked Mariah the boys.  
  
"What?" asked Tala confused by the sudden change of subject. The guys didn't seem to get the warning from the girls.  
  
"From the pool party of course."  
  
"My Place" said Kai who spotted Brain heading there way  
  
"Hello? What to hell are you talking about?" snapped Johnny.  
  
"Good morning." Said Brain sat down in his seat and began to stare at nothing.  
  
.  
  
Fluffy Kitten: HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?????? :: jumps up and down like a mad man::  
  
Alley cat: you still make brain seem like a totally love sick puppy but that is not the problem! Since when talks Kai so much????  
  
Fluffy Kitten: First off all Brain should be glade that I didn't make Him sound Like a love sick girl!!!! Second of all Kai is talking so much because he is worried about His friend!!!!!  
  
Kai: What ever.  
  
A.C.: See that is Kai in life and in colour!!! But I like him anyway 'cause he is so cute:: jumps into kais lap and hugs him:: But don't worry guys I love you too!  
  
Tala, Johnny, Brain: ::Sweat drops::  
  
FK: ::Jumps on to Kais Shoulder wearing Pink Lipstick:: GOT YOU! ::begins kissing Kais in the face::  
  
Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP ME SOMEONE !!!!!!!! °x°  
  
Guys expect of brain: ::Roll on the on the floor laughing:: ::Brain smirks::  
  
AC: Well R&R please or else I am going to stuck with A Crying Fluffy Kitten all night!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Here coms Jessy

Fluffy Kitten: Did you Guys miss me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai Alley: No

Fluffy Kitten: :: Cries:: Kai und Alley Cat is so mean!!!!

Tala: OH! Don't worry Kitten; I missed you!

Fluffy Kitten: Yah!!! Some one Missed Me!!!

Tala: Now say all your thank you!!

Fluffy Kitten: Thank you For reviewing my story every one!!

Tala: Disclaimer Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat don't own Bey Blade or any of its charters. But she dose own Her OC's and her plot!! Please don't use either with out permission.

"Talking"

'Talking from/to inner voice'

#Thinking#

/After School, on the way to the front exit; Jessie's POV/

# Man Miss Thomsen gave us so much homework over the holidays that it isn't funny any more. (not that they ever were sweat drops.) No wonder she isn't married# (Fluffy kitten: It is the last day before the summer holidays.) I sighed. I opened my locker as my best friend Joy came around the corner. "Yo Jess why you are looking so gloomy?" she said in her cheery voice. She brushed her raven fringe out of her emerald green eyes away with her fingers. "Nothing. SO what have you got planned for our holiday?" I asked as I took out the rest of my stuff that was in my locker. "Nothing really. So how was your report?" she asked she knew that I had problems in learning... unlike her.

She knows every thing what she needs after half hour learning, while I need to study it 1 hour everyday for a week before test so that I get a good mark. "Well surprisingly it isn't so bad. I have got 2 A's on it. I take it all your marks were A's?" "No they weren't. Miss Thomsen gave me a B! Can You believe This Woman? I mean I got a B because of a spelling mistake in my folder. I mean this woman is crazy!" she kicked the locker closed and we stared walking out of school when we were stopped by Lizzy. #No! What dose the stupid bitch want? # "Oh my, what have we here? Loser and nerd." Her Bitch friends snickered. "Shut up Frizzy!" I said and the next thing I knew I was up against the lockers her hand around my throated. "Never Call me that again you... you dwarf." She hissed in to my ear. I was starting to see black dots. I swung my leg up and kick her in the gut. She let me go from her choking grip and wrapped her arms around her stomach. I snatched up my bag and helped joy free her self from little Miss Bitchys gang. Then we made a quick exited. Once out of school we stopped running. "Man let's hope that she will be gone in the holidays." Said Joy panting. "Me too." Said as I spotted my long time crushBrain walking to his car. I could feel my face turn red. "Snap out of it would you? He belongs to the most popular boys out of this school so what makes you think that he will want you, which counts to the unpopular people out of the school, as his girl friend? I mean he can have nearly every girl in this school. I mean he even gets the once that he can't have!" Joy said in a sad tone. I knew that she knew that I have had a crush on Brain since second grad. Back then he wasn't popular. All the boys used to make fun of him because he was so tall, until he saved Johnny from an older boy.

/ Flash Back Normal POV/

A tall boy was beating a 4 head shorter boy up. "Leave me alone!" small Johnny wailed as a fist got punched into his gut. He fell to the ground, Squealed and curled himself into a ball. "You heard what he said!" said a small ( a smaller, I don't think brain was ever realy small for his age!!! ) Brain. He was nearly a head shorter then the tall boy but brain was way better build. "And your are going to stop me? You and that little girl? Oh I am so afraid!" he said sarcastically. A small, a very small Jessie was standing behind Brain. "Well you should be !" she squealed . Every one stared at her. She hides behind Brain as she realized that everyone was looking at her. "UUHHH! What a brave little girl!" snickered the older boy. "Come on Josh I think we can have a little fun with her. "I think I like the sound of that!" said a deep voice behind them. Both of them turned around to see 2 other boys there. Little Jessie whistled and a huge Dog appeared Braking and growling. The dog pounced on the boys behind them and pushed them down. "RUN!" ordered brain the little girl. She ran out of the dark alley as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran and saw a police officer and told him that her friends were getting attacked by to tall boys. She showed him where the alley was. She called her dog back and was send home.

/End of Flashback/

From that day on Brain didn't want to be her friend any more because Johnny and his friends said that girls were stupid.

I sighed. "I know. But you can't get over Johnny either, can you?" I knew that she had a crush on the hot tempered boy. "No I can't."

Suddenly we heard a Yell...

Fluffy Kitten: Tada!!!! The New Chapter.

Johnny: Aahh! Look it is our own brave dwarf!

Boys: ::snicker::

Jessie: Shut Up You Tall ill tempered Bustard!!

Fluffy Kitten: Come on Johnny weren't you the one laying on the floor squealing like a baby?

Joy: I think I say quickly say good bye before we have to put up the rating because of bloodshed. :: Sweat drops:: well Please R&R!! See you later guys... and girls!


	4. very short chapter

Fluffy Kitten: Hello People!!!!!!!!! I am going to do your requests from:

Jess and Lara Lee

Sorry for not doing them last time. I uploaded the chapter before I read your reviews sorry guys!! But give me a minute I have to go and by me a minute I need to go and buy some lip stick... Kai broke all my since I kissed him for fallen angel wiv horns!!!

:: goes to the shop::

Johnny: :: Picks out from a bush with pinochles wearing army coloured clothing and twigs in his hear::

:: Speaking in to a

Coast clear the subject has left for the shops. Move in!

::Every one comes out of hiding places wearing army colours::

Kai: Aright operation locking up FK can start now.

Every one else: YES SIR!

Fluffy Kitten: Thanks heaven I have found another one in my wallet. Hey why you are Guys dressed so strange? Anyway:: puts on lip stick:: it's time to make my reviewers happy. ::Jumps::

Kai: ::Covers his face with his arms:: NO! PLEASE SAVE ME

Fluffy Kitten: :: ´lands on brain begins kissing him::

Brain: What... STOP NOW!!!!!! YUCK!!! PLEASE NNOO!!!

Every one: ::laughs::

Kai: thanks god! I thought it was me again.

::Some taps Johnny on the shoulder::

:: Johnny turns around::

::Fallen angel wiv horns begin to kiss Johnny::

::every one that isn't being kissed is rolling on the floor form laughing (except of Joy) ::

Joy: Uhh... I'll do the disclaimer. The Author from this story do not own Beyblade or any of its hot charters ::sends a jealous look over fallen angel wiv wings who was still kissing Johnny, who was still trying to get her of:: But she dose own me and the other OC's and her plot. SO if you want use either you will have to ask for permeation. Understood!! So let's get on with the story.

"Talking"

'Talking from/to inner voice'

#thinking#

/Normal POV/

Suddenly they heard a yell from the alley. Both ran towards it with out thinking twice. When they reached the entrees they saw a tall boy towering over a pink haired girl.

"Leave me a lone you pig!" she yelled at him. He was about to slap her when Joy snatch his hand in mid air and punched him in the face.

"I don't like boys that can't take no for an answer!" At this point a group of teens entered the alley way. The Boy pulled himself out of Joys grasp and disappeared.

"Are you alright?" asked Jessie the frightened pink haired.

"Mariah! What happened." Asked a boy with long black hair. He ran to her kneeled down and check the girl from head to toe.

"Yes I'm fine." She said in a sniffing voice. "Thank you for saving her." Said a girl with Blue hair.

/Jessie's POV/

I recognised that girl. She was in my history class. #Her name was Ma.. Mary ...no ... Miriam.#

"No problem." Said Joy.

"Come we will be late for launch if we don't hurry." I said wanting to get out of here. I didn't want Mariam to recognise me. I don't know why, I just didn't.

"Hey you're the girl that sat in front of me during biology, right?" asked a certain red haired called Tala.

"Yes." I said. Know I knew why I didn't want them to know who I am, that idiot was here. He has been playing with my hair, cutting them, burning them since day one. I also babysit his baby brother nearly every friday. I mentally groaned.

"Don't worry we'll drive you." He said with that stupid grin.

Fluffy Kitten: I am sorry that this chapter is short and crappy. But I still have to do homework.

Alley Cat: Hey people brain still tries to get off the lipstick. ::giggles:: it took him 6 hours to get FK of.

Jessie: ::angry:: When is you going to get off from MY Johnny.

FK: I didn't know the you own him. And any way your ....

AC: :: claps hands over fk moth:: SHUT UP! You can't tell them that!!!!

Jessie: ANYWAY I have got a few announcements to make. ::every one goes quieted to here it:: In the next Chapter there is going to be a kissing stall. All you have to do to kiss your favourite charters is to send me who you want to kiss in a review. ::every one panics:: THE SECOND one ::every one goes quiet while praying:: is that we need a few more Charter. And we would be glad if you send me some suggestions. The person can be you, a friend, anyone you know or made up. They all need these things:

First Name:

Last Name:

Age: (my people are going to be in grade 9, so they are around 15/16. but I need at least one 5 year old kid for Jessie's brother!!)

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Hobbies:

Charter:

Please send these things to the email address in my bio, with the title hello Madeleine.

We would be very great full for your help because for every charter you make up I don't have to.

Thank you for reading this short and crappy chapter. Please R&R. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. See you.


	5. Jessie in trouble

hi! can i be a charter?  
Name: Mimi Winsor  
Age: 15  
Eye colour: Sapphire blue  
Hair colour: Pink, lighter then Mariahs  
Hobbies: Singing, swimming, Dancing and Shopping  
Charter: Johnney or Kai!  
Plz can I kiss Kai! or Brian?

hello Madeleine.  
  
here:  
  
first name: Julie (or Juji)  
  
last name: Meyers  
  
age: 16  
  
eye colour: light gray  
  
hair colour: black (she's from Australia)  
  
hobbies: she loves school, and is good at it.  
she is good at drawing, dancing and   
singing. she lurves Ray and Kai o  
  
first name: Vivi (or Viv)  
  
last name: Harding  
  
eye colour: pink (contacts, they're acctually  
dark brown)  
  
Hair colour: dark brown with pink steaks  
  
hobbies: hates school, she's good, but its "so  
boring!"  
a greater dancer then Juji, but not  
a singer... --;  
she really likes Lee and Tala

Fluffy Kitten: Hello Every One!!!!!!!!!! Well first thing is first THE KISSING STALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Every one: ::runs, straight into a trap:: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Alley Cat: fools ::looks down at them!! Well let's start!! Well the only person that send me who they wanted to kiss, was fallen angel wiv horns! So I would like to dedicate this chapter to her!! Here you go!! Here are the gentle man!!!!!!!!! ::brain and Kai get pulled out off the strap::

Brain and Kai: ::holding on to a branch:: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!

:: get tied up in for fallen angel wiv wings::

Fluffy Kitten: You may kiss the Boys!! ::starts right away::

Alley Cat: Well I want to thank gurlyneko and fallen angel wiv horns!!!

For your sending me your cool charters!!!! Here are they

Name: Mimi Winsor  
Age: 15  
Eye colour: Sapphire blue  
Hair colour: Pink, lighter then Mariahs  
Hobbies: Singing, swimming, Dancing and Shopping  
Charter: Johnney or Kai!

first name: Julie (or Juji)  
last name: Meyers  
age: 16  
eye colour: light gray  
hair colour: black (she's from Australia)  
hobbies: she loves school, and is good at it.  
she is good at drawing, dancing and  
singing. she lurves Ray and Kai o

first name: Vivi (or Viv)  
  
last name: Harding  
  
eye colour: pink (contacts, they're acctually  
dark brown)  
  
Hair colour: dark brown with pink steaks  
  
hobbies: hates school, she's good, but its "so  
boring!"  
a greater dancer then Juji, but not   
a singer... --;  
she really likes Lee and Tala

disclaimer: we do not own Beyblade or it's charter. we do not the own Vivi, Julie, Mimi but we do own our OC's!! Now with our fic!!!

/Brains POV 4 after Tala brought Jessie and Joy home./

It was 10 o'clock. 'We have been to some stupid party for the past hour. Tala had to drag us there didn't he.' Suddenly my mobile pulled me out of my train of thoughts that were begin to focus on Jessie once again. So I did not mind very much. "Hello." I said in my usually cold voice. Nothing on earth could have prepared me on what happen next. The Person on the other side of the phone said in a sobbing female voice: "Thanks God Brain. Can you talk to me... about any thing? Please?" It took me a while to take in what I just heard to recognise the voice. The soft familiar voice. The voice of a happy and cheerful person. To somebody that cheered me up every time he heard it. My heart made a twisted. I stopped walking to my motorbike. "Jessie... is that you?" I managed to choke out. #Please don't be Jessie. I can't hear HER cry. Not HER!# "Brain... say something Please." She sobbed it to the reviser. "Jessie what is wrong? Where are you? I will be there in a moment." I could feel panic a rise inside of me. He was at a pay phone. I could here the noise from the street behind. #what happened? God dam it. If somebody hurt he would kill them... Personally# "I am near the old playground. You remember were we used to try and catch the mice there? Do you remember? Please remember Brain. Please?" "I remember Jessie. Now stays were you are. I will be with you in a moment. OK?" I said. I didn't remember trying to catch mice with Jessie But she seemed to upset to tell her so... "DON'T HANG UP BRAIN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!! PLEASE??" she bursted out. Fear was in her voice. "Sssshhhh. I won't leave you. Ok. Everything will be fine." I told her.

/Normal POV/

"Kai drive me to the old playground. NOW!" Brain ordered. Normally Kai would have told his friend that he should go and fuck himself, but he saw the worry written all over his friends face. "Get in." Kai said as he got into the drivers sit of his black Mercedes. Brain got in, trying to calm the person on the other side of the phone.

/Brains POV. At the old Playground/

As we arrived at the old playground. I saw immediately. She was curled up in a ball holding tightly the receiver of the payphone in her hand. I ran up to and cradled her in my arms and began rocking her froth and back. Soon Kai, Tala and Johnny were a few meters away watching, with amazed faces. #they wouldn't understand. Not even if I tried to explain it to them. They will never understand the bond between me and Jessie.# I looked down at the crying girl, that had her head now buried into his shirt. "What Happened?" I asked gently. "Killed Them. Both if them!" she sobbed into my shirt. I could feel the tears soaking through my shirt. Kai, Johnny, Tala and I exchanged looks.

FK- HOLLY SHIT!! DID I JUST WRITED THAT????

Kai- apparently.

FK- I didn't mean to out that way. :: sweat drops:: sorry. Please R&R


	6. Please read

FK: I have decided to use the story line for another idea, but this story is not going to get continued. ::shrugs:: I think I have messed the story up completely. I'll send in the name from the other story as soon I've posted it up. I hope you will read the other one. I would also like to ask the people that I got their OC if I can use them in the other story. I would like them and any one else that would like their OC in the new fiction to send me these details:

Name:

Giving Name:

Eye Colour:

Hair Colour:

Age: (the people in the story will be about 16 / 17. I will need at least two 5 year old kids for the story. 1 will be Jessie's brother, and the other will be his best friend!!)

Personality:

Bio/History:

Hobby:

Dreams: (as in: When I grow up I want to be a Super Star!!)

(For People that have send us the description before please just fill in all the stuff in that are new. We also would like to ask you if it's alright if we pair them up with someone different then what you asked for.)

AC: We would be really glad if you people would send us your OC for our new story. We also Hope that you are not as disappointed in us as we are!!! And now we would like to thank all people that have reviewed our story!!!!! Well done people!!! And as a thank you from Fluffy Kitten and Me You guys get to kiss all the Charters out of the story. There you go! :: All charters become visible tied up to a chair:: Enjoy!!!

FK: We hope to see you in the new story.

AC: Well I hate goodbyes, so let just call it "I see you in my new story...hopefully".

FK: Well I certainly hope so that we entrained you! See you :: Takes Ac hand :: both bow deeply:: ::Curtain falls :: ::comet hits the studio:: (just kidding) .


	7. Iam going to wright on! What happened!

FK: Hi folks!! We decided after so many were against the idea off us stopping the fiction, that we couldn't do it!

AC: Well please people that send me their OC, Thank you very much!! Please Note that we will try our best to make them like you send them to us. Please do note that I might not put them with an other charter.

FK: We don't own Beyblade. Never did, Never will. On with the story.

(thoughts)

"talking"

Crime:

/Normal POV/

"Jessie. I know you are up set. But you have to tell me what happened." Brain said, as he cupped Jessie tear stained face. She just shook her head and tried burry her head back into his, but he stopped her. "Jessie please you have to tell me what happened and then I am going to let you be. I promise!" Bryan whispered to her softly. "Don't go!!!" wailed Jessie burying her head into his chest. "Jessie if you don't tell me what happens I am going to go and find out myself!" said Bryan softly. Jessie pulled her head away from his chest and look at him in horror.

/Bryans POV/

( I some how feel so empty now that she pulled her head away. That look on her face...It shows total horror. I wish I didn't say that I'd leave her if she wouldn't talk. I never want her to be afraid that I leave her! She should know that I am always going to their for her.)

"I came home from shopping..." began Jessie softly staring at nothing. "I walked into the house... the door was wide open... I look for Jake and Ripper... I went to look into the laundry were Ripper used to hide... and their... she was lying in her basket... she was...she was... she was..." she began to cry and buried her head into my chest again. "... she was cut open... blood every were... looked for Jake... in the kitchen...cut open... blood... telephones didn't work... run into my room... on bed... written...blood... "You will ...be the next... to... die...Bitch! Ran too park... phoned you...!" she said while her face was buried in my chest so I couldn't hear every word but what I heard was enough to make me sick. It had stared to rain. Kai cleared his throat.

"Come on let's go to my place and call the police." Said Tala with a face expression that I never seen him with. I picked Jessie up and walk to Kai's car. (THE PERSON THAT MADE MY JESSIE CRY WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Fk: here you go people!!  
AC: Hope you like it!!


	8. Meeting Ghost or Tala is acting wired

FK: Hello.

Ac: You ppl are Bloddy Luck That even Bother with this story!!

FK: She is right you know!!!!!

AC: First You ppl Complain that we are not supposed too stop this story now you DON'T EVEN BOTHER ABOUT REVIEWING!!!! Not nice from you!  
Fk: Well you should realy thank Wolf of snow that we wrote on and that we even bothered and that she help writing.

AC: SO as a thank you She gets to KISS Tala. :: Wolfy pounce on Tala kissing him:: There ya go.  
FK: Disclaimer: We don't own beyblade, The OC that got send to us, and Ghost is Wolfy.

Thought Bryan...looking down at Jessie, as she sobbed into his arms. He pick her up and carried her wordless to kais car. Where he lay her down on the back seat, her head on his lap...

Kais got into his car look the couple. "Bryan...do you think she will be ok?" Tala asked, as he sat in the front seat...next to Kai. Bryan looks down at the small girl, and looked Tala straight into the eyes and said: "I hope so." He also sighed after his sentence...Jessie began to stir, and then she looked up at Bryan. Bryan looked mortified, and worried for her safety. When he noticed she was looking up at him, he blushed ever so slightly.

Jessie looked up into his eyes and asked: "Bryan were are we going?" her voice was still cracking. "We're going to Tala's house...you're not safe at you're own" Bryan sated, looking at Jessie.

Kai listen closely to the conversation at the back.

/Bryan is acting do different when that girl is around. He doesn't act normal, nor dose he act like he does lately... hmm could it be that the girls were right? / He thought as he pulled in to talas drive way.

The group got out the car, and walked up to the front door...Tala opened the door, and let Bryan and Jessie go in first...the house was huge...they walked into the sitting room, Where Bryan put Jessie down on the sofa.

a few seconds later Tala's little brother, which look like a smaller version from Tala, ran into the living room. "NO! NOT THE BABYSITTER!!" he yelled and ran out again.

"Ivan...get here!" Called Tala...the little mini Tala...know as Ivan, walked back into the room. "What is it?" He questioned his big bro. "Could you get Jessie an ice pack?"

"Why!" asked Ivan and walked up to the sofa. „Cause she is hurt." said Tala. "Why" ask Ivan. "CAUSE IF YOU ASK ONE MORE TIME WHY YOU ARE GOING TO LOOK LIKE HER!!!!!!!!" yelled Tala who was completely stressed. "But I don't wanna have brown hair and breast!" said Ivan still not moving. "But I don't want to have brown hair and breast!"

Tala yelled, pointed at the kitchen door. "Now." He said sternly...Tala's brother huffed and walked away to get the ice..

"Ghost" whisper Jessie as she was laid at the sofa and looking at the sealing. "HOLLY SHIT GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jessie jumped up and wanted to dash to the door but got caught around the waist by Bryan.

"Oh, no! You don't...sit down!" Bryan barked the orders. "NO... I NEED TO PICK GHOST UP!!" Jessie protested. „Who is Ghost?"tala asked...

"MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie yelled as she tryed to strugel out of Bryans grip... unfortunately Kai grabbed her legs.

"Well where is she, me and Kai can go pick her up...?"Tala suggested as Kai and Bryan hauled Jessie back on the sofa." At the airport." Jessie said as she crossed her arm's.

"Forget that... If you tell that you came to pick her up, she'll... well.. Tear off your.... l She tear off the body part that you value the most!!"

Jessie said, rather impatient to go pick her friend up..."So if i go too...she wont hurt you guys...so can I come...?"Jessie asked, giving Bryan the puppy dog eye's..."Urgh!...ok then!" Bryan moaned as Jessie jumped off the sofa with joy and ran to the door...

"oh come on hurry up!!... Hurry!... I have seen snails move faster then you people!!! I don't want to put a jacket.. I SAID NO BRYAN!!" she jelled as Bryan tried to put on a jacket on the over excited girl.

"But it is cold outside...put it on, or else we wont go get you're friend!" Bryan said as Jessie finally gave in and put the jacket on..."Come on." Tala said as he and Kai hopped into separate cars...

"Hey Bryan make sure That your Daughter... ups... DID I say Daughter? I mean of course Jessie put on her seat belt!" Mocked Tala as Bryan and Jessie got in to his car.

"Shut up Tala. "Bryan hissed, as he and Jessie strapped themselves into Tala's Jaguare. Kai started up him BMW...and he and Tala took off down the driveway.

Jessie was looking around excited until they drove past her house. Her face imminently dropped and she began hugging her legs.

Bryan knew what she saw, and pulled her into a hug..."So Jessie is you friend really called Ghost?" Tala asked, trying to create a conversation . "Yes...she is..." Jessie said as her face picked up into a smile..2she is my best friend in the world too! But when we were 11 she had to move away… her family is rich you see...but then her dad and mum dyed. And Ghost got all the money, so now she has decided to move hear and stay with me!" Jessie chirred..."Tala...Bryan whatever you do...don't piss her off. She can easily break bones...she isn't normal..."Jessie said again. her voice distant as if she was remembering something.

Talas smirk as he saw that his tall friend still had his arms around the small girls waist. As Bryan saw Tala smirking in the mirror, he pulled his arms away and looked through the window with a bright red blush a cross his face.

Soon the group came to the airport...when they were inside...the place was packed with people...Jessie ran to a tunnel..."GHOST!" Jessie called out to a tall 14 year old. She had a white top on, with silver down the sleeves...and white cargo pants, with gold down the legs...she had pale white skin, a crystal blue tear mark tattoo under her right eye. And blood red tattoos of a wolf's paw print.

.what caught the boy's attention was her eye's...one was a ice cold blue...with wolf silver in the centre...the other one was a meadow green eye...with the same wolf silver...she looked serious, and honestly did look like a ghost. Her hair was also whit...and green ran up it in a flame style... "God...that girl loves white…"Bryan said looking over to Ghost.

Tala just nodded. His mouth had gone all off a sudden very dry. He was too hot but he was shivering. His lips began to crack. They came closer. Tala could hear his heart beating way to fast, they stop in front of the boys. Tala heart had stop as his eyes met Ghost.

Ghost looked at him, and then looked back to Jessie..."Who are these people?" Ghost asked rather bored. "There my friends!" Jessie shouted out happily. "this is Kai...Tala and Bryan!!" Jessie chirruped; as she grabbed one of the few bags sitting at Ghost's feet...there was only 3..."When is all you're other stuff coming?" Jessie asked as her and Ghost, the boy's following walked out the airport." When the ship

Arrives tomorrow.." Ghost smiled at her friend... Jessie laughed and hugged Ghost tightly.. "GOD I'VE MISSED YOU!"

"UHM..?" Tala cleared his throat. The girls turned to look at him. " Uhm I don't want to be the one with the bad news.." he began to stammer," But... well I for one don't think that it might be such a good Idea if you... well if you spend tonight at Jessie... mean cause of that mad man... uhm well that just my opinion ... OH FORGET IT!!" snapped Tala as Ghost raised her eye brow, and stormed of to his car.

"He is weird...and Jessie please don't tell me, that my perverted uncle is out to kill you too?" Ghost asked looking over to her friend. ".what do you mean?...You too?" Jessie asked puzzled. "He's out to get me at the moment...but I promise you Jessie...if he tries to kill you...he will die at the cause of my hands..."Ghost said sternly. "You always have been protective.." Jessie laughed

Kai look first at ghost and then were his friend had been standing second a go.

/Could it be that Tala is...no... He is just freaked out!... but... maybe... Would that be to much to hope for? Maybe He'll find that some one he has been searching for after Chris had hurt him so badly/

Flashback

Location in a night club

"I wish I had some one who cares Kai! Someone that really cares, not like...Her!" said Tala as he looked up at his friends with puffy swollen eyes. "Is that to much to ask for??

End of Flashback

Kai came out of his thoughts...and looked over to Ghost who was now leaning against his car..."hey...Bryan you come with me....then Ghost and Jessie can ride with Tala..! "Kai called over

"What ever!" said Bryan as he look over at Jessie. He actually didn't want leave her... But if he said no he would have to explain why... and he didn't even know why he didn't want to leave her, even less why he care for so much..., and especially not why he love her so much! And he didn't want her to find it about anyway. He still hope that this strange urge to protect her would go a way soon, so

he didn't want to raise her hope and then crush then.

Ghost looked to Jessie who nodded to her...Ghost just shrugged and sat in the back seat...Jessie sat in the front with Tala.. "So Ghost where do you come from...you seem to have an accent?" Tala asked the white and green haired girl. Ghost didn't answer, and Tala frowned." She is British. But moved to Germany where she met me...then moved away to Canada..."Jessie said looking around the back of the

seat to looked at Ghost

"Uhm is Canada nice? I never been in Canada before." ask Tala trying to get the girl to talk to him. Ghost raised an eye brow but still didn't answer. "uhm...Uhm...uhm... well it must Have difficult for you to leave your Boyfriend behind...uhm...You did have a boy Friend right, I mean uhm.. oh well ....never mind....!" Tala stammered about. /OH Man I sound like a grader who is trying to ask his first date out/

"I don't get why boys always ask stupid questions that don't interest them, and if They want to hear the answer to their Questions they sound like this: "do ya wanna fuck me?" "Have ya got any thing to do this Friday? Cause my parents are out of town, so I thought we could have some fun". Some are smart and hide those questions such as: "You b-friend miss ya b-friend a lot don't ya?" and all it really mean is: " Is some one else fucking ya?", I don't get IT do ya get it Jessie?" ghost ask harshly.

Jessie sighed as she saw Tala's hurt face. "Ghosty he was trying to be nice to you. I think Him like very much...!" said Jessie in German to her friend. "So what He is a player, I can see it in the way he moves. Even thought he sounds like a 7 grader, trying to ask me out on his fist date." Ghost said also in German. "Well he is only a player cause... A few years ago A little slut tala's heart into pieces... I should know because I was severing that afternoon in the café they broke up in. She told him that He wasn't "FUN" enough, and well due to the fact that he wanted her back He tries to be "fun" enough for her. Well she never took him back anyways but... Well I think those words are still in his head and well he is afraid that if he wasn't "fun" enough that he never finds any one who cares. He used to be very quiet, charming and quiet...and very nervous around Girl!!!!!!!!!" Jessie said, in German, And sighed.

Ghost looked at Jessie for a moment..."tell him that i would prefer if he was less "fun" then...i like quiet people...and charming people." Ghost said quietly in German again..."Umm..."Jessie said, and looked back to the front of the car.

Tala stayed quiet the rest of the car ride...and Jessie became nervous from the silence.." Ghost, where is you're new house then?" Jessie asked, trying to brighten the mood." Somewhere called dramsell hill road..."Ghost said as she looked out the window..."WOW!....you live down the same street as Tala!...what number.." Jessie asked her friend...."I don't do I...urgh!..."Ghost moaned.. "Number 178..the largest mansion on the road..."Ghost said as she looked to her friends bright smile. "YOU LIVE JUST ACROSS THE ROAD FROM TALA!" Jessie squealed...."Umm...Jessie chill. "Ghost said, grinning at her friends hyper face.

"uhm ghost... well you know you should...well tell Tala yourself that you prefer charming and quiet boys...!" said Jessie quietly to her friend as she help her taking her luggage out of the backside and the ran to the big door as Kai and Bryan pulled in the drive way. "Wow Ghost Your garden IS SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO Pretty!" Squalled Jessie as she so a huge rosebush cut in the shape of a Wolf.

Ghost just raised an eye brow...she walked up the rest of the driveway, Jessie right beside her jumping around....Ghost walked to the front door...and opened it. As the group walked into the huge mansion...they marvel at the walls..."Ghost have you been here before, cause those painting on the wall looks like you're..?" Jessie asked looking at the painting of a wolf hunting for food in the woods.

"Yes...I was here just last week...but I couldn't get a hold of you to ask you to come over and help out." Ghost said as she put her bags on the floor.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jessie looked disappointed at her friend.

"Well...it wasn't my fault..."Ghost grumbled as she walked into the sitting room...Jessie just smiled again and walked in with her. Tala was staring at the wolf picture...and Kai was gazing at the blue ice phoenix...

Ac: there you go people even though I am still annoyed with you but anyways just so you know if you don't review this chappy I wont continue just so you know. I'll right on for Wolfy and Kani-chan!


End file.
